Hangman
by Dance Of Flame
Summary: Boredom in a closet with unexpected results... Oh, wait, this is Axel we're dealing with, so I guess it's not all that unexpected. RoxasPOV and a perverted Axel. Oneshot, Akuroku.


**I honestly can't believe I wrote this. But I did, and I was dying of boredom during Wiz practice when I did. Just read and you'll see what I mean.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.  
**

**

* * *

**

Axel and I are in a closet. Yes, you read that right. We're basically stuck in a closet, a place where we tend to spend a good amount of time right after messing with Larxene. So far we've dyed her hair just about every color of the rainbow, given her room a complete makeover with everything cute and cuddly we could find, replaced her knives with bananas, and replaced her hair products with spray paint.

This time, Axel burned her chocobo plushie. Which is why she is currently going on a rampage, practically tearing the castle apart to find us, and why we're sitting in a closet. Get it? Got it? Good.

"I'm bored!" Axel whines.

I sigh in exasperation. How I like this idiot I will never know. I pull out a notebook and a pen from my cloak (don't ask why they're in there because I really don't know) and hand them to Axel. "Pick a game."

Axel got that weird look in his eye, the the neon lit sign one that just screams: 'I'm up to something that's going to make you regret this later.' The corners of his lips curve upward into a small smile. "I want to play Hangman."

"You go first." I tell him, knowing that if I don't then he'll kick up a fuss. His smile grows a little wider. Axel bends over the paper, drawing out the spaces and creating the noose. When he was done it looked like this:

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _?

That was kinda long… Oh well, start with the vowels first. "E, A, O, U, I." He scribbles in a few letters so it looked like this:

_ I _ _ _ O U _ O O_ A _ A_E _I_ _ _E?

"S, T, H?"

_ I _ _ _ O U _ O O_ A _ A T E _ I T H _ E?

Oh please don't let it say what I think is says! "L, W, D?"

W I LL _ O U _ O O_ A D A T E W I T H _ E?

I groan. This can't be happening… "Y, G, N, and M." Axel smiles and fills in the rest of the letters.

WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?

"No." I sigh. Leave it to Axel to pull something stupid like that. He sticks his tongue out, but resets another game.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _?

Again, vowels first. "A, E, I, O, U"

_ A _ I _ A _ E A _ I _ _ _ _ E _?

O, U

No Os and no Us. Common consonants next. "S, T, H."

_ A _ I H A _ E A _ I S S T H E _?

"N and K."

_AN I HA_E A KISS THEN?

O, U

I groan, kneading my forehead in exasperation. Seriously, Axel? Seriously? How had I known this game was going to go wrong? Oh, wait. This is _Axel_ we're talking about. Never mind.

"C and V."

CAN I HAVE A KISS THEN?

Axel looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. His expression droops when no reply comes but brightens up immediately when I sigh, "If I do, will you knock off the sexual harassment for the rest of the week?"

His smirk becomes feral. "Well… no promises there but I'll try."

I tilt my head up and press my lips lightly to his, however, before I can pull away, his hand grabs some of my hair, locking my head in place. His tongue lightly probes the seam of my mouth. I exhale deeply through my nose. Summoning Oblivion, I thump the blade over Axel's head. Not to hard, but hard enough to floor him.

I sit up straighter. It was my turn to look down on the nuisance I call my best friend and crush. "Bad boy. Down dumb dog." I smirk.

* * *

**Yes, I seriously wrote that. Like I said: I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. **

**Oh, btw, this is also my first time writing an actual kiss scene. I was so embarased when I wrote it. I don't know how some of the writers on here write the some things they do. I would die if I tried.**

**That's actually how I play hangman. Start with the vowels then move to S (one of the more common letter in the alphabet), and TH (the most common letter combo). And apparently Roxas is very good at Hangman. I noticed that when I reread through.  
**

**Hit or Miss? Please Review.  
**


End file.
